


In the Midst of the Chaos

by jjscript



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fear, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Panic, Protective, Protective Gil Arroyo, Rescue, Secret Crush, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: The Carousel Killer lures Jessica to the park to pay the ransom, only to kill the victim anyway. When Gil sees her in trouble, he brings her from the center of the money grabbing mob and takes her home. He had to make sure she is okay.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	In the Midst of the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is how this scene happened in my head. I really love Gil and Jessica together and I hope we get more of them in the coming episodes. I just like the idea of him taking her home and easing her fears. Seems like something he would do.

The thought of Jessica being in danger mad Gil's choice easy; JT would peruse the killer, he needed to get Jessica to safety. Seeing her in a mob of people grabbing money while staring at a dead man didn't help much. The terror was clear as day on her usually unreadable face. The fear made her difficult to move but his voice had clearly penetrated the maddens and she reluctantly followed his lead away from the crowd. Gil could feel her shaking when he put his arm around her. He did his best to shield her from the chaos. Jessica meekly leaned into his hold, leaning her head unto his shoulder. Gil hurried her over to where the other officers were gathering. He felt Jessica tense in his arms and grip his coat as a young uniformed officer came over offering to help. Gil kindly dismissed him and kept walking Jessica over to his car. He opened the door to the front passenger side and sat her down. He knelt in front of her, running his eyes over her, checking to see if she was hurt. Physically she was fine but her glassy eyes told him a different story. She kept looking over his shoulder at what would soon become an official crime scene, her breathing shallow and she hands shaking in her lap. Her usually perfect posture was now hunched and lax, she looked more exhausted every moment, her jaw clenched and her lips slightly parted. He needed to get her out of here. Trying to get her attention, Gil took her delicate hands in his gently and gave a squeeze,' Jess... ' After a few tries and a more firm grip her gaze faltered form the park and unto him. ' I'm taking you him, Jess.' Jessica attempted to argue but was cut off before she could start. 'Let me take care of you, Jessica. Please...', Gil practically pleaded with her. With a gulp and one more glance at the park behind Gil she nodded. Gil gave her a weary smile and stood. He helped her put her feet into the car and bucked her seat belt. Gil put the all American muscle in drive and floored it back to the Whitly mansion. The tear Jessica wiped from her cheek was not missed by Gil though.

Once they got to the house Gil helped Jessica inside. She seemed a little heavy on her feet so he put an arm around her waist and let her lean her weight on him until he could get her to sit on the couch in the living room. Her frail expression hadn't changed at all. He saw the same vulnerable woman he did on the night Martin was arrested. A twinge of pain gripped his heart seeing the vulnerability that she so rarely displayed. Gil eased himself onto the couch beside her. With ease, her let her snuggle into him and held her close. Her dainty hands ghosted over his torso and gripped his sweater tightly, her nails grazing him through the fabric as she did. Gil willed his body not to react, as he often had to when she was near him. Now was not the time. She didn't need that right now. With her head in the crook of his neck it was easy for him to smell her expensive shampoo, he closed his eyes as she olfactory sense stored it in the part of his brain where Jessica reined supreme, which was getting larger by the day. Suddenly he felt her fold into him even more and tense again,'I killed him, Gil.', Jessica said in barely a whisper. 'No, Jess. You didn't kill him. You were only trying to help. This is not your fault.' Gill tried to reassure her but she kept repeating it. The jerking of her shoulders told him she was, in fact, crying. Gill rubbed her arms and back trying to soothe her, pleading with her to stop blaming herself but she never stopped. He hated every bit of this. He would be sure to catch the son of a bitch who did this. He pressed his lips firmly to the top of her head for a moment. 'I'm just as bad as Martin...' Jessica said in the height of her tears. That cut Gil deep. He untangled their hold just enough so that he could cup her cheek and make her look at him. 'Listen to me! You are nothing like Martin! Do you hear me. You are caring and compassionate and loving. You have an extraordinary heart and a beautiful soul. The only person to blame for this is the actual killer. You could never be anything like Martin. I care too much about you to have you ever think that.' Gil blurted out without thinking, the whole time looking into Jessica's stormy grey eyes.' Its not you fault, Jessica, okay?' He knew he may have said too much but he need to make her understand.

Jessica cast her eyes downward, unable to hold the intense gaze of the man who had taken such care of her and her family the last twenty years. The man she had come to care a great deal for. The warmth of his palm on her tear soaked cheek making her melt only slightly less that the embrace they were previously sharing. His words sunk in but that didn't cut the guilt bubbling in her conscience. Her head cleared a little only to muddle again as she felt Gil's thumb stroked her cheek. She drifted slightly into the caress, allowing herself to relax a little. He was right, as usual. This wasn't her fault, even of the killer was attempting to blame it on her. She was going to pay the ransom in exchange for that man's life. She was not the evil one. And she was nothing like Martin Whitly. 'It not my totally fault.' She says, raising her eyes to meet Gil's. He knew that she would always feel partially to blame so he let it be. They stayed like that, just looking at each other. The silence was comfortable but charged. Small smiles rose eventually. 'Thank you. For taking care of me. You always did know just what I need.', Jessica said shyly. 'I will always take care of you, Jess. ' Gil replied honestly. Jessica leaned back down onto his shoulder with a yawn. The fatigue from all the panic and fear she had experienced today setting in. Gil smiled and held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him as well. The intimacy of the moment not lost on either of them. Gil could feel her fingers toying with the sweater again, drawing absent minded patterns on the woven fabric. The feel of it on his skin almost made him shudder. He shifted a little under his touch but not in any way as to make her think he didn't like her affections. Jessica angled her head up a little and the rough brush of Gil's facial hair touched her cheek. A small hum of approval escaped her lips at the accidental touch. Continuing her path upward she placed a gentle kiss on his jaw bone and closed her eyes, sleep finally taking her. Gil smiled down at the sleeping brunette in his arms. He had thought about moments like this but the reality was most definitely better. The weight of her head on his shoulder and of her arm on his stomach still gripping his sweater with soft hands. The softness of her cheek in is palm. The feel of her lips on his jaw... Unforgettable

When he felt that enough time had passed he gently laid her fully onto the couch, propping her head with a pillow. Satisfied that she was comfortable, he turned to leave. He would come back to check on her later. He needed to catch the piece of shit that did this. It was personal now.


End file.
